


One of Your Toys

by PinkyJP



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Arthur, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Violent Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyJP/pseuds/PinkyJP
Summary: "You are a little slut you know that?"
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	One of Your Toys

"Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"It's the love of your life, now let me in."

You opened the door at the slightest and sure enough, there he stood. Straight, confidently. 

"What do you want, Arthur?" You asked in a small voice and leaned protectively behind the door.

He put his fist on the door and hung his head. You could tell he was drunk. But you knew Arthur hated drinking. It made his stomach turn and gave him terrible headaches. 

"Can I just speak to you for a second?" 

His voice resembled that of a young boy. He only ever used that tone whenever he wanted you to take pity on him.

You sighed and took a step back, opening the door, yet still hiding behind it.

"I'm still angry, you know."

Arthur let himself in, his shoulders hunched obviously trying to look as non threatening as possible.

"I know, but I was wondering if we could talk about it?" He smiled, cautiously.

You shut the door behind you and walked right past him into the living room.

"You know you look... _Breathtaking_ in these shorts." Arthur continued and you could feel his scalding gaze on your back.

"Spare me the bullshit. You showering me with compliments doesn't change what you did."

"What? I didn't do anything wrong."

You turned to face him. His blood red suit looked faded and worn in. He had a habit of wearing it when he was out, plotting away with his goons over their next raid. His hair, impeccably slicked back. His make-up exceptional. But what really stood out was a pair of emerald eyes shifting up and down your body, under thick, dark eyebrows.

You placed both your hands over yourself as he undressed you with his gaze.

"Can you stop that?"

"You know what? I've **had it** with your accusations. I didn't do anything before and I'm not doing anything right now."

Arthur bit his bottom lip and smiled. He was onto you.

"That fucker deserved it."

"He deserved to get beat up like a punching bag just because he was dancing with me?"

Arthur's breath grew heavier and he cocked his head to the side. 

"No one touches _my_ fucking girl." He said through gritted teeth, his hands curling into fists on his side. "And **you**.." he said as he pointed a finger at you, "You sure looked like you were _enjoying_ this."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that." You snapped, your words coming out a higher pitch than usual.

Arthur immediately softened, his shoulders dropping as he let out a sigh. 

"Sorry."

"You had a fucking bimbo grinding on your lap. You jumped someone and beat them into a bloody pulp. You're not an animal Arthur!"

You seethed. The image of Arthur sitting on the makeshift throne with a petite stripper ripping open her bra in his face, burned behind your eyelids. He was laughing and glancing at her breasts.

"Oh baby." Arthur took a few steps towards you, all the while looking like a wet dog. "I had one of my guys check on him, he's fine. Nothing a nose job can't fix."

You crossed your arms over your chest as Arthur came so close you could smell his cologne. His hands came up and caressed your arms in a soothing motion.

"And as for the stripper?" He said and snaked his arms around you and down to your waist. "Let's say I'll give you permission next time to even the score." 

You acted as if like his touch didn't affect you but the heat between your legs melted at your insides and you could feel your thong getting drenched. Damn that sexy man and his antics. You knew how possessive he got and if you ever said you didn't love it you'd be lying. 

"What if I told you he was _hard_?" You challenged.

"What?" Arthur's face fell.

"What if I told you he was hard? And rocking his hips into my ass as we were dancing."

Your hands untangled from your front and you brought them upon Arthur's chest, teasingly. You looked at him dead in the eye and smiled.

"He was eyeing my ass under that skirt you like me to wear when I'm around." You let out a chuckle and felt Arthur trembling under your hands.

In a hot second you were being shoved onto the dinner table, your arms behind your back. 

"I'm gonna **kill** him... Yeah I'm gonna _do_ it. Yeah." Arthur frantically reasoned with himself, pining you down with his weight. 

You moaned as you heard the sound of handcuffs clinging, securing your arms.

"You are a little slut you know that?" He leaned over you, his erection pressing between your butt cheeks, his hair tickled at your ear.

"But you are **MY** little slut."

"Oh Mr. J." You moaned dramatically like you knew he loved. He absolutely adored you being extra, yelling and screaming whenever he fucked you senseless.

"I own you. You are _mine_ and no one else's."

Arthur's hands left your handcuffed ones and traveled down on your ass. He squeezed and kneaded your cheeks and then a slap cleared the lust filled fog from your head. The sharp pain of Arthur's powerful hand slapping your ass only heightened your arousal. You whimpered, your pussy throbbing in anticipation. You bucked against his hips, one of his hand clamping down on your waist while the other one continued the slapping.

"What are you?" Arthur asked.

You pursed your lips determined to not let him win this one.

"We both know you'll end up saying it so you might as well."

Arthur ceased the slapping and grabbed your hips. He proceeded to forcefully grind and thrust into your ass with such force, the table rocked back and forth. You needed him so bad, you ached for release, you wanted him to fill you up. But you would keep quiet a little longer.

You spread your legs so you could expose more of your sex to him, arching up and trying to match his thrusts only to feel him trying to break the barrier between your bodies. He was softly groaning to himself, mumbling something that sounded like "kill you" "own you". You marveled at how long he kept grinding on you without cumming. Your first sexual encounter with Arthur was essentially him cumming within the first few seconds of you sucking his cock head. Afterwards he would be a total wreck, asking over and over if you were pleased by the way he circled your clit with his tongue. And you actually were. Cause Arthur was a natural. He had done this so many times in his head that he had you believing his expert tongue was, in fact, a product of experience.

Fast forward 6 months later your little Arthur had grown into the Joker, who wanted to live in a house with no doors just to watch you showering. After all he was sick of having to peep through the key hole.

A hand came into view and you felt your cheeks being squeezed together uncomfortably. You fake-protested a little and thrashed under his weight.

"I said... Say it."

You looked over you shoulder at him, your neck turning at an impossible angle. His dark brows were furrowed, his painted lips parted. You noticed he'd stopped grinding on you.

His face was an inch away now, his breathing teasing your pouting lips. 

"If you don't say it, I'm gonna have to force it out of you. One way or another..."

The grip on your cheeks tightened as Arthur stilled his groin on your butt, his erection pressing against you in the most delicious way. You let out a strangled moan when you felt his lips grazing yours.

You desperately tried to deepen the kiss but his hold on your face didn't loosen. The air was getting thicker by the minute and you found it impossible to breathe. You had a soft spot for Arthur's lips, how rigid they seemed but how soft and supple they felt whenever he kissed you.

The scent of vodka and cigarettes mixed with his cologne made your hips buck involuntary. You needed him inside, now.

You bit down hard on his lip.

Startled by that, he hissed and took a step back while touching his lip.

You used his distancing to your advantage and turned to face him, you arms still secured behind your back.

Arthur's eyes shot daggers at you, his impressive erection clearly outlined beneath the fabric of his red pants. He was a sight to behold.

"Has anyone told you how hot you look when you're angry?"

You grinned in the sexiest way possible and stepped closer to him.

"I don't think you're in a position to try and wind me up." He smirked.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and looked down all the while smiling to himself.

"You think you're my equal. But you're just kidding yourself." He glanced at you under his brows. "You're such a little girl... A very dirty, very naughty little girl." He laughed maniacally and you shrank under his emerald gaze. "You are so thirsty for my cock that it drives you mad." He laughed in your face while swirling a finger near his temple. "Lucky for you I'm just as thirsty for your juicy cunt. If I wasn't I would have _killed_ you by now."

He cupped your face forcefully and the minute his lips hit yours you both opened up and tried to devour each other over a game of dominance that Arthur seemed to be having the lead. Your tongues swirled around, hungry for each other. Your core throbbed. You moaned into his mouth as he pushed you back into the bedroom.

Arthur's hands were roaming over your body, cupping your breasts, squeezing your ass until you felt a palm flat on your stomach inching its way into your shorts.

You arched into him as his middle finger rubbed softly on your overly sensitive clit. You groaned and whimpered at his touch that was sending jolts of electricity all over your shaking body.

"You're so wet."He mumbled on your lips as he buried both middle and ring fingers into your famished hole.

Your pussy eagerly sucked his fingers deeper inside and you began panting and moaning repeatedly. The heat you felt burned your cheeks.

"Please Arthur..."

"Please what?" Arthur ran his lips over your earlobe as he whispered in your ear.

"I want you so badly..." 

His fingers curled slightly inside you, nailing your sweet spot.

Your eyes shot open at that making you scream.

"I'm your slut, Arthur. You own me." You moaned desperately into his neck.

"Listen to you moaning like the _filthy_ little slut you are." Arthur was beginning to lose it. 

His lean body visibly shook as he hastily undid his pants.

Your mouth watered when you saw his rock hard cock raging at you.

You had to taste him, you just had to.

You dropped to your knees and caught his cock head between your lips. That was his most sensitive spot and you treated it with extra care at every opportunity. Your favorite part of every day was that moment whether it was in the shower, in a public restroom or under a table. You never missed the chance of blowing Arthur. His cock was delicious and as he leaked a little into your mouth you felt your own pussy lips clench.

One of his hands tangled in your hair and the other caressed your cheek lovingly. Arthur sighed and forced himself deeper into your excited mouth. You looked up at him, your lips opening up wide to accommodate his huge cock. His eyes were closed and he was breathing erratically now.

  
His grunts filled the room as he retracted himself a little and then shoved his cock back inside making you gag at the force.  
Your eyes watered, your mascara had run down under your eyes and as Arthur opened his eyes at the slightest to look down on you, you knew he reveled at the sight.

  
"You look.." He trailed off as he thrust into your mouth. "So hot" and again "So innocent" and again "So powerless" and again.

  
His cock was drenched as you worked your tongue around it, feeling his engorged veins. You watched as a drop of saliva made its way down his shaft and ended up on the floor underneath.

  
"I'm close..." He whispered as you continued to suck vigorously on his length.

  
You stopped and pulled your head back at his words.

  
"I want you to cum inside me..." You whispered back as you looked up into his glossy eyes.

  
Arthur was quick to lift you up by hooking his arms under your armpits as much as the handcuffs allowed him to. He threw you on the bed, your arms aching under your weight.  
You looked desperately at him as he proceeded to tug your shorts down your legs and throwing them over his shoulder. With a slight touch of his hand on your knee your legs parted wide and your mind went blank. It felt as though your whole being revolved around that single touch.  
He tore your thong to shreds as if it was a piece of paper and let in hang for dear life on one of your upper thighs.  
Your breath hitched as Arthur leaned down and licked straight around your fully exposed hole.

  
"What a mess you've made." He spoke against you, the vibrations making you moan and leak onto the satin sheets.

  
You felt your pussy throbbing wildly and you lifted your legs and part them as far as they would go so Arthur could see how desperate you were.  
Arthur straightened and got on the bed clumsily. He lifted your shirt just enough to expose your breasts and grabbed his cock.  
Your wetness aided him in entering you in one quick stroke and you both let out synchronized sighs of relief.  
You tried as much as you could to push against him so he could go in as deep as possible as he positioned your legs on his bony shoulders. He granted you that wish by leaning completely over you, your legs going with him.

  
The look of concentration on Arthur's face was enough to make you moan wildly as he pulled out and pushed back in, filling you to the hilt.  
You tried to kiss along his quickening thrusts but the kisses were clumsy so he ended up burying his face on your neck, kissing and nipping at the smooth skin.  
Arthur was sliding so smoothly in and out of you that your orgasm bubbled glaringly at the pit of your stomach.  
Your brows furrowed and you began to moan his name over and over, enticing him to fuck you harder and faster with each moan.  
He suddenly grabbed your thighs and held them tight against your belly. He straightened and kept pumping inside you in such way, it was impossible to match his rhythm. You sensed he was close but you were closer.

"Arthur I'm cumming..."

  
"Cum for me princess. Come on, show me what you've got for me."

  
The heat licked at your insides and along with his hard cock probing at all the right places you were coming, your mouth hanging open. Your pussy clenched and throbbed around his erection and it was enough to sent him over the edge.   
With one final thrust Arthur stilled inside you, his grip on your thighs so tight you were sure you were gonna wake up with bruises tomorrow.  
You rode out your orgasm along with him, your sexes throbbing in sync as he let out all he had inside you.  
With a disgruntled moan he fell face first into your chest and only raised his head a little to lay feather light kisses on your swollen nipples.  
The hairs on your arms stood on end and your pussy continued to throb around him, aching for yet another orgasm.

  
"I see you're not completely over yet..." He looked up at you and grinned mischievously.

  
He slipped out of you and slid lower on your body leaving trails of kisses over your torso. He reached up and parted your pussy lips with his thumb and pointer fingers and latched his mouth on your clit.

  
You gritted your teeth and arched into him, whimpering at the pain your arms were in but the feel of his velvety tongue on your sensitive spot made you concentrate on your second impending orgasm of the night.

  
Arthur flicked your clit with his tongue fast and suddenly even the slightest move from him turned you on even more. Even the drenched sheets you were sitting on brought you closer to the edge.  
You closed your eyes and the images of Arthur fucking you bareback played out in your mind. Arthur slapping your cunt. Arthur sucking your nipples. Arthur looking up adoringly at you as you ride his face.

  
You came for the second time, your thighs trapping his head between them. Your body shook and you were suddenly aware of the pain your arms were in.

  
"Baby, I'm in pain." You whimpered and tried to roll on your side to alleviate some of the pressure.

  
Arthur reached up and undid the cuffs, releasing your arms. You wasted no time and rubbed your bruised wrists with your hands, hissing in the process.

  
"Oh love," Arthur took a look at the bruises and the look of concern on his face surprised you. "I'm sorry... I'd never hurt you on purpose." He said and kissed your forehead.

  
You looked up at him and smiled wide. "Welcome back, Artie."

  
He smiled back for a small second and leaned down to peck your lips. His face suddenly turned dead serious and he caressed your head, smoothing your hair back.  
His wild heartbeat told you everything you needed to know. He was falling for you and he didn't have to say it for you to figure it out. Your heart beat similarly when you first laid eyes on him on that bus.

  
He hummed and nuzzled your cheek. "Let me take care of you."

  
You hugged his face and turned him on his back. His chest comfortingly rose and fell with every breath he took and you couldn't believe how beautiful he looked.  
You brought your hand on his face and traced his mouth. Your fingers stopped just above his upper lip and you rubbed at the paint to reveal a scar underneath. His eyes were so fixed on you he didn't even blink. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

  
You leaned in and kissed his scar as you whispered "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ya filthy animals. If possessive Arthur was a cult I'd join it no questions asked.


End file.
